Die Turning Table
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Chumley's father finds himself going against a new duelist. Please review and be nice this is my first YuGiOh GX story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Author's Note: Hi. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfiction, so please be nice, even though I know I have bad grammar and spelling. But anyhow, I recently watched that episode of GX where Chumley's dad came in and used those dumb-ass spell cards, turning the table and hot sauce bottle, and it made me mad. So I'm going to write a story about Chumley's dad versus my Yu-Gi-Oh deck; this story will take place at the end of a tournament. So let's get on with the tale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teaching Chumley's Dad a Lesson

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final round of the Duel Monster Championships!" the man in the purple shirt yelled into the microphone as the crowd roared with excitement. The man went on. "On this side, three-time district champion and hot sauce baron Mr. Huffington!" Mr. Huffington raised his hand with the duel disk in it and the crowd roared.

The announcer went on and said, "And in this side, newcomer to the dueling world, Mark." A man of about twenty just stood there as the crowd clapped for him. "Alright, you know the rules. Each start out with 4000 life points, and whoever runs out of life points or cards first loses. Decks are shuffled, and the first one to start this match will be Mr. Huffington." The crowd roared once again.

Huffington: 4000

Mark: 4000

"Let the duel begin!" he shouted. The crowd roared as each player drew their first five cards.

Mr. Huffington drew a card and said, "I will play Dizzy Tiger in attack mode." A tiger that looked like it had too much to drink came onto the field. (ATK: 1800.) "That ends my turn..."

Mark drew a card as well. "Okay, my move." Mark draws a card. "I play the magic card Reinforcement of the Army. It lets me pick a warrior-type with level four, or from deck to my hand. I pick the monster called Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, and I will play her on the field in defense mode." A woman appeared, lying down on the field dressed in a cowgirl outfit. (Def: 1200.) "I will play one card face down on the field and end my turn."

Mr. Huffington laughed as he drew his next card. "Is that the best you can do? Well, you won't be much of a change now when I play this magic card. As soon as the table turns when I flip this magic card, all monsters on the felid will be destroyed." He slid into the Magic/Trap and a table appeared on the field. "Prepare to lose your monster," he said.

Mark shouted, "I play my face-down card Mystical Space Typoon. It's a quick play magic card that allows me to destroy one magic or trap card on the field, and I pick Turning the Table. Since it's a magic card that can be used more than once, I can get rid of it and with it the activating effect." A wind shot out of Mark's magic card and destroyed Turning the Table. Mr. Huffington was quickly angered.

"Fine, I will attack with my Dizzy Tiger and get rid of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland." Dizzy Tiger attacked Warrior Lady of the Wasteland with his claws and she was destroyed.

"I play Warrior Lady of the Wasteland effect. When she is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a warrior from my deck to the field with 1500 or less attack points, and I choice to play Queen's Knight in attack mode, (ATK: 1500)" Mark said as Mr. Huffington laughed.

"That card is just as weak as that other card you had, so I will end my turn and take care of the monster in the next turn."

Mark drew a card. "I play King's Knight in attack mode. (ATK: 1600.) When King's Knight is on the field with Queen's Knight, I can special summon Jack's Knight from my deck. (ATK: 1900.)" Mark then showed the next card he was going to play. "Next, I will bring out the Magic card Raigeki. It destroys all monsters on your side of the field, so say goodbye to your Dizzy Tiger." Light shot out of the air and hit Dizzy Tiger, eliminating it completely. Mr. Hufington was now scared as Mark went on with his turn.

"Next, I will play the magic card Lighting Blade and equip it to Queen's Knight. (1500 to 2300.) Now, all three of my monsters can attack your life points directly." The three knights attacked Mr. Huffington, who promptly covered his face.

Mark: 4000

Huffington: 0

The crowd roared as the man shouted, "The winner is Mark!'' Suddenly, the crowd cheered even louder.

Kolka was busy putting away his deck when Mr. Huffington said, "How could you beat my hot sauce deck?"

Mark looked at him and said, "Warriors can beat any deck." With that said, Mr. Huffington looked at the ground as Kolka went to claim his prize.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Short, yes, but Mr. Huffington needed to be taught a lesson. Please review and please be nice. Again, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story.


End file.
